Vampire Suicide
by JenniferKelevraaaaaa
Summary: Lavender Brown had a dark secret...
1. Ch 1 Seamus

Vampire Suicide

Disclaimer- if I owned HP I would have better things to do than write fanfics, duh!

Ch.1 Seamus

Lavender Brown sat on the sill of her dusty living room window. It was a beautiful sunny day, but for a vampire like her it was rainy. She looked out the window. She was alone her mom and dad left her last year because she'd joined her Uncle Voldmort and dropped out of Hogwarts. It was her last year in Hogwarts and she had been resorted into Slytherin.  
She started to talk to herself as if to tell us a story, a story of a vampire.

**Lav's POV**

"It always happened on a sunny day. It was a different day for each of them, but nonetheless it was still sunny." She sighed. "They all left for the same reason though. They all left 'cause I was a vamp. Yeah a vampire."

**End POV**

She glared into the fireplace that no longer burned. She moved from the sill to a broken couch.

**Lav's POV**

"Seamus came up to see me in my dorm. He snuck into the 7th year Slytherin girls dorm just to see me 'cause I was depress, again. I was sitting on the sill of my window. I was drinking the only thing I can drink, blood. He caught me. He didn't know about me being the living dead.

I could hear him coming up the steps, since he had to skip every other step. I didn't try to hip my drink, but I should have. I lost what I had left of a boyfriend. He came in my dorm and walked over to me and was about to give me a hug. When he stepped back and gasped. The words he said to me still ring in my ears today.

'You freak. I can't believe I dated a low class creature of the night.'

"Yeah, and he said it to my face. He left my there and we were never to speak again. Seamus and I sat next to each other in Defense against the Dark Arts. He drew pictures in his notebook about him attempting to kill with crosses or stakes, sick huh? Then we changed seats and I sat next to my best friend Draco Malfoy. Now there's another story to tell."

Heehee. It's short I know, I know. Tell me what you think while I work on chapter 2!


	2. Ch 2 Draco

CH. 2 Draco Malfoy

Gah…I don't know if I like it but oh well…

Lav's POV

"I, yet again, was depressed. It was sunny.again. And I, again, was sitting on the window still in the Slytherin Common Room. Draco came over from the couch, he was so happily sitting on and wrapped his strong arms around me and said, 'Heard 'bout you and Finnogin breakin' up.why.'

He seemed so uncomfortable talking about Seamus and I. I didn't answer him I just looked into his icy ashen eyes. He moved closer to me, as I him. (Yes, I loved Draco, but this was a golden opportunity as a vampire) Our lips were about to meet when my mind switched from witch to vampire. My fangs extended and I attempted to bite his neck. He whimpered and jumped back, as if I were a hideous monster."

End POV

She moved from the broken couch the window sill again.

Lav's POV

"And he, too, left me never to talk to me again, but he went to a teacher, Snape. When Draco turned to leave it hurt inside I have never felt this way before.ever. He always had suspicion about me being a vampire; he always picked on me and tested things on me like I was some type of lab rat. When Draco came back my fangs were still extended.

'I knew it,' Snape sneered in my face, but he same paler than usual, if that possible.

As if he was scared, but then he smiled, a sick and twisted smile.

'I've been waiting for you to make this mistake, Ms. Brown.' His smile made me sick.

He, then, grabbed my arm so hard it hurt. He, Snape, took me to Dumbledore's office and I was expelled that day. Draco, Seamus, and Snape were happy to see me leave, but I'll haunt their dreams. You know some people say vampire can't die, but today I will prove all of you wrong. This is where I will leave myself on a bright sunny day by a window sill."

End POV

She held her pasty wrist up to her mouth. She extended her fangs and bite into her wrist long and hard. Blood gushed into her mouth and she dropped to the floor, never to move again.

Tell me what you think I know it's a little depressing, but oh well.


End file.
